


A gentleman's guide to negotiation

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: fight for the fairy tale [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Discussion of Past Heterosexual Sex, Domestic Bliss, Engagement, M/M, Misogyny, Past Relationship(s), Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Prison, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: 'We cannot start over, but we can begin now and make a new ending' - Zig Ziglar





	A gentleman's guide to negotiation

"I thought we agreed to go down to the courthouse," Mickey grumbled as Ian kept on showing him gay-ass wedding blogs on his phone. 

They had moved into their apartment a few days after coming home. The Gallaghers and Balls had done a surprisingly good job at finding a place and getting it all set-up with the money Mickey had squirled away during his time with the cartel. Luckily, neither of them had been put on parole after being released since they served their sentences in full. So getting a job wasn't a priority. And maybe Mickey wasn't ready to be apart from Ian for more than an hour or two just yet. In prison, they were hardly ever apart between sharing a cell and being on the same work duty. 

"You know, I've only ever been to a real wedding once," Ian remarked with a rueful grin.

"Mine?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ian snorted in disdain. "No, that wasn't real. It was--" Ian shook his head. "Some guy I was dating, his cousin's wedding."

Mickey still hated the thought that Ian had been with anyone else. When Mickey was in prison the first time, he fucked some guys, but that didn't count, not really. He never had a romantic attachment to anyone other than Ian. Ian ruined him for anything else, in the best way.

"Yeah? Who was this joker?" Mickey asked.

"Just some fireman. We didn't date for for long. He cheated on me." Ian shrugged like it was nothing, but there's something he's hiding.

"That's not all, is it?" 

Ian's face flushed red and he ducked his head. "It was with a woman. He said it didn't count 'cause he's gay. Said since I had never slept with a woman, what did I know."

"Don't tell me you went out an slept with a woman," Mickey said, making a disgusted face.

"It was awful." Ian's head shot up, eyes wide. "I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth. How did you ever do it?"

Mickey shook his head in amusement. He could barely get it up enough to fake it with those sluts, much less care about their pleasure. "You think I ever went down on any of them? Hell fucking no. Do I look like a gentleman to you?"

Ian sidled up to Mickey, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder and batting his eyelashes up at him. "You are to me."

"Fuck off with that," Mickey mumbled, fighting back a blush. 

With a grin, Ian leaned up so he could kiss Mickey. "You always suck my cock so perfect, get me nice and wet for you."

Mickey couldn't help but scramble to get Ian's pants open and take out his dick. Being able to fuck whenever and wherever they wanted was one of the best things about being out of the joint and in their own apartment. He sunk to his knees and took the head of Ian's cock in his mouth. Ian was already hard; these new meds were a fucking miracle in Mickey's book. Ian groaned and threw his head back, one hand resting lightly on the back of Mickey's neck.

Pulling back, Mickey smirked up at Ian. "Who's the gentleman now, huh?"

Ian shoved Mickey back on his cock, forcing him down to the base. "That better?"

Fuck, Mickey loved this man. He eagerly sucked and licked Ian's cock, getting it all nice and wet. Ian was leaking pre-come like crazy and Mickey was addicted to it. He could've sucked Ian's cock forever, but the other man pulled him off. Quickly, Mickey removed his pants and boxers before seating himself on Ian's cock. Mickey was still loose and a bit wet from earlier when Ian had fucked him in the shower. 

"This is better," Mickey moaned as he started to ride Ian. 

There was nothing better than this. Mickey doesn't know how he survived so long without it. Ian's cock pushing so far inside of him, filling him up like he needed, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Ian's head was thrown back, so Mickey trailed kisses up his neck to his ear. 

"Make me come like this?"

Ian gripped Mickey's hips like a vise, helping him move faster. Soon, Mickey could feel his orgasm hitting him, all without his dick even being touched. Ian was that fucking good. He spaced out for a moment until he heard the tell-tale grunt Ian made before he was about to come. Feeling that warmth of Ian's come inside was almost enough to get Mickey hard again. Instead he collapsed against Ian's chest.

When he woke up again, he was wrapped in Ian's arms on the couch, all cleaned up with his boxers back on. His man did know how to take care of him. 

"So," Ian murmured against the back of Mickey's neck. "Can we have a real wedding?"

Mickey half-heartedly kicked back at Ian's legs. "You manipulative dick. You know I can't say no to you when I'm all high on you and shit."

"Is that a yes?" Ian asked. Mickey could tell he was grinning like an idiot without even seeing it.

"You get to wear the dress this time," Mickey answered with his own stupid grin. 

"I could live with that," Ian laughed.


End file.
